Disclosed herein is a method for saving power in an image production device, as well as corresponding apparatus and computer-readable medium.
Conventional image production devices use power to maintain the fuser temperature in standby or other power modes in order to maintain First Paper Out Time (FPOT) requirements. In many cases, the power used to maintain this temperature is wasted. Independently, the system air flow and fuser lamp settings are chosen to maintain the system heat levels on other critical components within specification. The process in which the system airflow and fuser lamp settings are characterized and chosen is performed early during the development cycle of the product. During the project life cycle, or even during the use of the product at the customer's site, the airflow and fuser lamp values selected are not easily changed and in many cases not optimal when considering power consumption. Specifically, the higher the air flow and fuser lamp settings are in standby, the higher the power consumption of the fuser to maintain its chosen setpoint.